


Iris' Cabin

by Mafficking



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Penis In Vagina Sex, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Underage, Pregnancy Scares, Puberty, Sexual Content, Shotacon, Smut, Stranger Sex, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafficking/pseuds/Mafficking
Summary: Young Iris lives alone after her mother died, but her solitary life takes a turn when a young boy one day knocks on her door, requesting help. Without parental guidance to what's right or wrong, things escalate.Porn with some plot.Set in a fictional medieval setting.(Tags will be added as story develops)(Read the tags/warnings before proceeding)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	1. A Boy Named Robert

In a small cottage in the countryside, lived a young girl by the name of Iris. Once she had lived there with her mother, but her mother tragically passed two years ago when infectious disease raged the country. Since then, there had only been the fifteen-year-old Iris living at home.

Thanks to the concern and kindness from the nearby village, Iris managed quite well on her own. She had a few farm animals, and a small plot of land where she grew the crops she needed. It wasn’t so strange for a girl of fifteen to be living alone in this day and age. A lot of families had suffered from disease, and a lot of the village men had either perished fighting, or were currently out fighting some war in a faraway country.

Growing up doing farm work had made the young girl strong, and the teenage hormones left her with quite an appetite. As a result, Iris was quite chubby and well-developed for her age. The fact that she was an early bloomer, and came from a stocky family hadn’t helped either, and people who didn’t know her would sometimes mistake her for being older. But if you got to know Iris it would soon come apparent that the girl had the typical naivete of youth.

It was on a regular autumn day a stranger came knocking on the door of the isolated cottage. Iris was making jams and cordial for the winter when she was surprised by the sound. Brushing her hands quickly on the apron, she opened the heavy wooden door to the porch.

Outside stood a boy, younger than herself by the looks of it, with gaunt cheeks and dirty clothes. She didn’t recognize him from the village. “Hello?” she asked cautiously.

“Hi Miss,” the boy looked up at her through a dirty blonde fringe, his eyes sullen blue. He was a little bit shorter than her – about the height of her nose. “Do you have any food to spare?”

For a moment, Iris was confused. The village hadn’t been on hard times since the last outbreak of disease two years ago. Where did this boy come from?

“Sure,” she replied. “Come in. I’ll make you something to eat. May I have your name?” Iris steps aside, letting the young boy in.

He smiles gratefully, and does his best to wipe his raggedy shoes before he stepped inside. “It’s Robert. I come from the village of Leira.”

The village of Leira… It was a village located many miles from here, up in the harsh, wild mountains. The people there lived primarily from hunting and trade. Iris and her mother had bought pelts from their travelling merchants while they were still operating. But Iris had thought the village vanished after the plague outbreak.

“I didn’t know there were anyone left up there?” Iris pondered as she walked over to the counter to make Robert some bread.

“There aren’t anymore. My dad and I were the last two left. He died three months ago. I tried my best to continue living up there, but-.” Robert paused for a long moment. “It’s too hard. I’m not as strong as he was. He could carry a deer over his shoulder. Even if I managed to shoot them with my bow, I’m not strong enough to carry the animal away – leaving it to attract wolves…”

Iris could see how the end of that story would go. Even if he parted the animal into parts before carrying it, it would require both time, strength and a bit of luck for a boy his age. Time, strength and luck he might not have.

“I lost my mother too. But that was two years ago. I’m sorry for your loss.” Iris says softly as she cuts thick slices of fresh bread. She butters them generously, before adding slices of cured ham. She hands them to Robert, who’s eyeing them hungrily. “How old are you, Robert?”

The boy devours one of the slices within seconds, but pauses to breathe and speak before he attacks the second. Even though Iris had never seen it before, she instinctively understood that his appetite was a result of starvation. “I’m twelf.” Robert replied with food still in his mouth.

Iris walked across the kitchen, back to tending her jams and cordial. “Do you have any relatives living?”

“No.”

“So what do you plan to do ?”

“I don’t know.”

Iris picked up a fragility in Robert’s voice at the last reply. _It will probably be fine if he stays here. I should have enough food for us both. And if not, the village will help us, I’m sure of it. Besides, it would be nice to not be alone._ Iris resonated optimistically in her young mind. 

“You can sleep here tonight if you wish. No one should have to be alone in their despair. That’s what mum said when she was alive. Eat up and rest a bit, and after that we need to clean both you and your clothes. Do you have lice?” Iris looks over her shoulder, giving the boy a glance.

“I do not!” He replied adamantly. “My father was very particular about combing and washing.”

“That’s more than just road dust.” Iris teases a bit, nodding towards the boy’s filthy clothes and appearance. To that he had nothing to say. He finished his last slice of bread with a sigh.

“May I have more?” He asked with a small voice.

“Yes, but not now. If you’re too hungry and eat too much at once, you’ll get sick. You can have more later tonight.” Irish promised. “But if you’re finished you can start boiling water for your wash. There’s a stream behind the house.” 

For the next hour or so, the two kids worked the house as two miniature adults; as kids often will do when given adult responsibilities too early. Their first reminder of the fact that they were kids came when it was time for Robert to bathe.

The tub was an all-purpose one; used for bathing, cleaning clothes and washing hair. It wasn’t terribly big, but could fit a person. The cottage only had two rooms – the bedroom and the combined kitchen and living room. The latter was the more sizeable of the two, and the only one that would fit the tub properly. Iris and Robert looked hesitantly at each other from each side of the now filled and gently steaming tub. Robert was self-conscious about the fact that he needed to get naked for this, and Iris felt embarrassed about the fact that she was embarrassed about this. _He’s younger than me, why am I feeling embarrassed?_

“Go on.” She pretended to not be embarrassed. “It’s no worse than if I were a big sister. You need to get in, and you need to get cleaned properly. Not to mention, you need to get those clothes off, so we can wash them. Don’t worry, I won’t pinch or bite.” Iris offered a smile.

Robert blushed, before reluctantly starting to undress. “Okay.”

The boy was skinny, even for his age. His ribs weren’t protruding per se, but he didn’t really have much body fat on him at all. Although Iris knew scarcely little about boys’ development, she knew that he was a little too thin for comfort. But when Robert pulled down his trousers, it was her turn to blush. She had never in her life seen a penis before, and for a moment she couldn’t help but to stare. He didn’t have much in terms of hairs – the little he had was downy. And nestled on top of the downy hairs, it hanged; a flaccid penis, dangling a little as the boy moved to step into the tub. Iris could understand why the grown-ups sometimes called the penis a ‘sausage’, because the shape reminded of one. She didn’t know what size they were supposed to be, but on the skinny boy it looked quite big. It was longer than her middle finger, and much thicker. Iris hurried to look away, but she could undoubtedly feel a stirring inside of her. 

“I saw you looking at my pee-pee.” Robert commented, before he lowered himself into the tub.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stare. I just haven’t seen one before.” Iris’ blush was fierce now.

“You haven’t?” Robert asks in genuine curiosity. He was lowered in the soapy water now, obscuring the view of his manhood.

“No. I’ve only ever lived with me any my mum. Father died when I was young, and I’ve had no siblings.” She explains.

“I’ve seen a woman’s butt once.” Robert countered.

“I think butts look the same on both men and women.” Irish reasoned. “It’s the front that’s different.”

“Women’s butts are bigger.” Robert countered again.

“Well, I’m sure I’ve seen men with bigger butts than women.” Irish protested. Then she laughed; resulting in Robert laughed along with her. It was a silly topic, butts, but it felt so nice to laugh again. She grabbed the piece of soap, and started scrubbing the boy.

“You can wear my night shift after you’re done washing. Your clothes has to be washed, and I don’t have any men’s clothing for you to wear, so it will have to make do.” Iris pointed to the said fabric lying on a chair.

Robert nodded, busy not getting soap in his eyes. Soon, the water was murky, but the boy was finally clean. Who would’ve thought his hair was a regular blonde? Iris could see that the food and wash had done wonders to the boy’s mood. He smiled at him as he put on her night shift – it looked rather cute on him.

“Ok, get busy washing your clothes. I need to continue on my cordial.” Iris announced. She expected him to protest – she had heard men expected women to do most chores for them, but Robert didn’t. He picked up his dirty clothes and got to work. Then she remembered that Robert had lived with his father. With only men in the house, the chores would of course fall to them both. They both worked with vigour until it was time for a last meal, then bed. Iris was dead on her feet. Getting a new guest and doing the jams and cordials made her exhausted. Luckily, it was rewarding work.

There was only one big marital bed in the bedroom. Iris pointed Robert to the right side, while she took the left. Robert climbed in easily under the covers. It was when Iris stood with her back against the bed, ready to undress she realized she didn’t have a night shift. Robert was using it. She looked over her shoulder, meeting Robert’s gaze. He was already comfortable and snug in bed, looking curiously up at her. “I’m going to change.” She announced.

“Ok,” Robert said carefreely, still looking up at her.

“Can you look away?” She asked, feeling embarrassed. Robert didn’t turn away, but he closed his eyes shut. Iris turned back, and started undressing. She felt terribly self-conscious as she finally stood there, stark naked, with her back towards the bed. Her young, but large breasts hang heavy on her front, and she felt awkward that Robert might see them, or her vulva. With an awkward motion she tried scooting into bed without Robert seeing her bits – lifting the covers up before getting into bed, and using them to “hide” as she got in. When she finally settled safely under the covers, she could see Robert staring at her. “Did you see anything?”

“A little.” He admitted with a sheepish grin. “…Can I have a look at you?” He asked curiously making a motion to lift the covers.

“No!” Iris protested, holding down the covers with her hands.

“…But you saw me naked, it’s not fair!” Robert protests.

He was right. It wasn’t fair. “Okay…” Iris relented. “You can look.”

Robert gently pushed the covers away, revealing Iris’ breasts. The cool air made her nipples perk. Robert’s gaze was on them in an instant.

Irish blushed profusely – again feeling the strange stirring between her legs. Robert carefully reached out a hand, and brushed gently against the soft flesh.

“It’s really soft.” He remarks as he gently cups one of Iris’ generous breasts. “But the nipple is kind of stiff. Does it get stiff when you think about boys?” He ponders.

Iris is both puzzled and embarrassed by the question. “...I don’t know? I don’t think so. But they do get harder when they get cold.”

“Huh.” Robert covers the nipple with his flat hand. “Poor breast. Are you cold? Is this better?” He smiles. “My pee-pee gets hard when I think about girls, but smaller when it’s really cold.” He shares carefreely.

Iris rubbed her thighs together subconsciously. She got a restless feeling in her chest, but she didn’t understand what it was. She was itching for something, but the inexperienced and ignorant young girl had no idea what this meant. “It’s enough looking now. Put the cover back down.”

“Wait, but I haven’t seen your pee-pee! Just one quick look!” Robert demands.

She relents with a nod, hoping that this embarrassing business will soon be over. She closes her eyes in shyness as Robert pulls the covers further aside to admire her womanhood.

“Spread your legs – I can’t see.” Robert demands enthusiastically.

Iris does as she’s told, hoping this is the last of it. She wasn’t particularly hairy, but more than Robert. Her womanhood was covered in short, brown hairs. She lies there like this for many long, silent seconds, still with her eyes closed. After a while the silence makes her uncomfortable, and she opens her eyes, only to see Robert staring vacantly at her slit. “Enough now.” She states, and Robert snaps out of it.

“I’m sorry. I was just curious.” Robert quickly apologized, pulling the covers back over them both and settling back in bed.

Iris noticed he shifted around in bed a bit more awkwardly, but she paid it no mind. “Good night, Robert.”

“Good night Iris.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will take smutty turn from the next chapter on. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	2. Firsts

Iris woke up sweaty and panting during the night. Her duvet was kicked off, making her shudder as a breeze caressed her damp skin. She couldn’t remember what she had dreamt, only that she was left frustrated; she even felt clammy between her legs. Iris took a deep breath, settling down in the dark room. But the pressing, clammy feeling didn’t fade away. Resolutely, Iris lit the candle on her bedside table. The sight that met her, shocked her.

Between her legs sat young Robert, frozen in place. Her night shift was discarded, leaving him stark naked. Between his legs, held by one of his hands, was his penis – now excessively bigger than the last time she saw it. Robert was standing on his knees in an awkward position, with the head of his cock pressed against Iris’ labia, which was warm and moist.

“What the hell are you doing?” Iris hisses at the young boy, too shocked to be embarrassed about her own nudity being on full display.

“I-I-.” The boy stutters, sitting back on his calves. He let go of his erection, and Iris noticed how it bobbed a little before it settled pointing straight at her. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you, and it got so hard, I didn’t know what to do. It’s like an itch, but you can’t scratch it to make it go away.” The boy explains lamentably.

Iris didn’t get the sense that he lied. In a sense she could sympathize. She too felt a hopeless yearning for _something_. Something she didn’t know what was. Iris’ voice softened a bit. As far as she interpreted it, the boy hadn’t done anything harmful. “…Do you know how to make it better?” She whispered.

“I think so.” Robert replies in earnest, meeting Iris’ gaze. “It feels really nice when I rub it against you. I really want to touch your breasts too, but I need to use a hand to hold my cock in place.”

“Ok.” Iris looks at the large cock in the boy’s hand, still feeling this strange stirring inside her. “Try it, then. Let’s see what happens.” She whispers.

Robert smiled at her as he get back up on his knees, pointing the tip of his cock to her slit and pushes it inside. Iris whimpered in both shock and delight as the head rubbed against her throbbing clit. Robert immediately stopped at the sound of her whimpering. “Did I hurt you?”

“No.” Iris’ breath was deeper again. “No, it was really good, just there. Just like that itch you mentioned, I think.”

With a grin and a soft moan as his motions resume, Robert continues rubbing his cock-head against her clit. He slides the glans clumsily up and down. Making Iris shudder and whimper in delight under him. As the stroking proceeds, Robert is increasingly tempted by his lover’s large, tantalizing breasts. Balancing himself the best he can, he continues to rub his cock against Iris with one hand, while leaning over her supple body to reach for one of her breasts with his other. Iris moans softly as he squeezes her soft flesh greedily. He wishes he could suck her nipples. He wanted to bite at her flesh, and squeeze it between his fingers.

With a increasingly frustrated grunt, Robert tried his best to lean further over Iris. His lips were hungry, craving her femininity. Suddenly, he loses his balance, and as a result he promptly falls on top of Iris. She gasps in surprise as the young boy lands on top of her – face planted in her breast. Robert notices a tight, wet heat surrounding the tip of his cock, and he moans in want as he tilts his head back up to meet Iris’ gaze. His instincts are telling him to _thrust_.

“It feels like your cock is somewhere else now.” Iris whispers with reddened cheeks. “It’s a little bit uncomfortable.” She admits.

“It feels so good.” Robert moans softly. “I have to push it further in.” The hand that was previously around his shaft is now planted in the mattress by Iris’ side. He bites his lower lip, before he jerks his hip forward, pushing further into the tight, undulating heat with a moan.

“Oww!” Iris groans as a stinging pain jolts through her. “Be careful.” She pants, searching Robert’s gaze.

The boy’s blue eyes were far away, dazed with lust. As if he didn’t hear her at all, he thrusts again, and again and again.

“Oww! Robert!” Iris whimpers in discomfort as Robert’s thick cock continues to rub against the sore area where her maidenhead once receded. Despite the discomfort, she notices that she gets a feeling of fullness she has been yearning for. She bites her lip resolutely, deciding to brave through the discomfort.

Robert, on the other hand, was too far gone to pay Iris’ pleas any heed. As he bottoms out into Iris and continues pushing against her cervix, he barely registers her groans of discomfort. His primal urges had taken full control of him, and the young boy pulls back, before he thrusts back in. And again, and again. The tight heat is the highest pleasure he can remember ever having had, and he loses himself in it completely, barely noting whimpers in the distance. His balls are slapping against her arsehole as his thrusts grow erratic. His balls twitches as he finally reaches his climax, and he instinctively pushes his cock as far into Iris as he can, emptying spurt after spurt of his young seeds into her. For a boy’s first time, he hadn’t done too poorly, but the whole séance had only lasted about a minute since he entered her vagina.

Iris relaxes as she notices the boy go limp on top of her. He searches for her breast like an infant, and settles down as soon he has a nipple in his mouth, suckling lazily. The sensation is arousing, and Iris, having not had her climax, squeezes Robert’s cock inside her. Robert moans softly through his nose, suckling a bit more before he lets go of the nipple with a slurp.

“That was the best thing I’ve ever felt.” Robert pants, before he meets Iris’ blue gaze with his own. _She’s attractive_ , he thought to himself, looking at her thick brown hair and freckled face. _Maybe she can be my girlfriend?_ “Can I kiss you?”

Iris blushes. She didn’t quite understand what they had just done together, she only knew it did _something_ to her, and that it felt somewhat nice. Kissing, however – she knew kissing was a sign of affection, and between a non-related boy and girl it could be a sign of romance. “Yes.” She smiles a little with reddened cheeks.

It was a clumsy, sloppy kiss, but it felt so right. Robert sighed. “You’re really pretty.” He whispered. “Maybe you can be my girlfriend?”

Iris’ swallowed. No one had ever called her pretty before – not in this way. “But you’re three years younger than me. I’m fifteen.” She cocks an eyebrow. Although a part of her wanted it, she wasn’t entirely convinced it was a good idea, she couldn’t quite put it into words.

“And so what?” Robert retorts childishly, before he tries to cup one of her breasts with his hand. He revelled in the fact that he needed two hands to cover one of them.

“I don’t know.” Iris admits. “I need to think about it for a little bit.” She pauses. “But I think you’re really cute too.” She adds, feeling guilty for not being able to give him a ‘yes’ or ‘no’ straight away.

Robert beams at her praise. He moves his hips ever so gently on top of her. His cock, still inside her, was getting hard again. “Can I go again?”

“Ok, but only one more time.” Iris gives in. She was still feeling sore. “It made me feel a bit sore.”

“Maybe you’ll get used to it?” Robert moans softly, his pushes and pulling motions increasing.

“Maybe.” Iris moaned softly. Despite the soreness, she liked the sensation of being filled up. Her hand subconsciously trailed down to her clit, while Robert’s lips were back suckling greedily at her tit. Some time later, she shuddered through her first orgasm, while Robert filled her yet again with his seeds. 

After their night of ‘firsts’, it was as if a light had switched on in them both. Robert couldn’t get enough of Iris’ warm, tight cunny, and Iris had discovered the function of her clit for the first time.

While having no concept or understanding for the fact that they were actually having sex together, they did just that three more time the next day – mostly on Robert’s initiative. He wanted to do it again as they woke up, which Iris reluctantly agreed to.

The second time, he had boldly walked up behind her, lifted her skirt and pushed his cock in when she was on her knees cleaning the floors. Iris had whimpered, but given in to his advances. The last time, with her seeds still dripping from her cunny, he laid Iris down on the floor and claimed her a third time. But after this time, they both agreed they were too sore to do any more. Even Robert noticed his cock was reddened and oversensitive.

Two days later, Iris agreed that they could try being girlfriend and boyfriend, and for the second time, they kissed.

Even when they didn’t have sex, Iris noticed that young Robert truly admired her body. When they went to bed together, still healing from their soreness, Robert would find her breasts and latch onto them. Sometimes he fell asleep like that, and sometimes he’d suckle while watching Iris masturbating. Eventually, her clit too became sore, and they had a few days of celibacy before they started rutting again. This was a new and interesting world for the two. They didn’t see it as dirty or wrong, because they didn’t know any better; and no one was around to teach them either. Little did they know about the consequences such actions could lead to.


	3. An Education

Over the next few weeks, Iris and Robert got to know each other better. In many senses, their relationship was innocent, consisting of kisses and kind gestures; the things they thought a relationship consisted of. The other things they did, which Robert referred to as ‘sticking it in you’, they couldn’t quite categorize. The farm animals did something similar, but neither of them had yet made the connection that this was how babies were made. They knew children came from pregnancies, and that pregnancies happened to married women, and on rare occasions outside of marriage. In conclusion, it wasn’t something that any of them were particularly concerned with since they weren’t married yet. When animals got pregnant, it was simply ‘nature’, as Iris’ mother had vaguely explained once before she passed.

Since none of them had seen anyone else ‘sticking it in’ in public, it made them wonder. After some pondering and discussion in-between the two of them, they reached some possible conclusions. Maybe people kept it secret because of the nudity; it is after all hard to not display some form of nudity when ‘sticking it in’. Just like bathing. Either that, or maybe it was something that was just generally deemed private; like kissing. Around these parts, girlfriends and boyfriends would kiss in secret or private until they got married. That much they both knew. But it was considered polite to keep the kissing within the home, even for married couple, unless there was a special occasion; like a kiss goodbye, or during a celebration. Robert and Iris settled for the fact that it had to be a mix of these two theories.

In addition to their philosophies regarding their young, budding relationship, Iris learned that Robert was a bit older than she had had thought. He was soon turning thirteen, which made her feel a bit easier about being his girlfriend. Some married at thirteen, usually girls, but sometimes boys too. That meant there was only two years between them, which felt better. She had just turned 15, and he’d soon turn 13.

The last few weeks had also made Robert put on a bit more weight; he now looked healthy. He was still slim, but his cheeks were no longer gaunt. Iris noted that he had gained strength too, as he had easily surpassed her in woodchopping. She didn’t know if it was her imagination or not, but she felt that he had grown a thought taller too. It was only natural, she supposed. Boys that age are supposed to grow. He had helped her shear the few sheep they had, and she had half a thought to knit a sweater for him out of it. He needed more clothes.

It had been a tough chapter for Iris when she had opened her mother’s old wardrobe. It had stayed almost untouched since her mother passed. She had opened it twice before, to take out some of her mother’s old clothes, to don as her own. Iris had been through growth spurts too, after all. Now, she pulled out one of her mother’s old winter dresses – but she wasn’t making adjustments to wear it herself this time. She had rescued the fabric, and made trousers for Robert. She made them a bit big and loose, with cuffs, so that he could grow in them.

Today was a “indoors day”, as the first of the autumn storms ravaged the countryside. Iris quite enjoyed the sound of the wind howling against the walls, and rain clattering against the roof, knowing that the animals and their farming equipment were safe and sound. Half of the wool had been washed, dried, carded and spun; but tonight Iris wanted a break from making yarn, and decided to start her knitting project. Robert was tasked to wash the other half of the raw wool.

While she sat calmly in her armchair, Robert was all on all fours on the floor, sleeves rolled-up, while he washed the wool in the basin. She shot him a smile, and he smiled back at her through his messy fringe. _He has indeed gained some muscle_ , Iris sighed to herself as she appreciated his work (and stronger-looking arms). _And he’s a fast learner too_. She looked at how he massaged the wool in the warm, soapy water.

“Hey,” he crooned softly at his girlfriend who sat knitting on the other side of the room, showing his row of white teeth in a smile. _God, she’s so beautiful. She’s just so chubby, healthy, kind and smart. One day I’ll marry you_.

“Hey, handsome.” She whispered back, before her attention returned to her knitting. The way he looked at her with such admiration left her with that familiar, hungry sensation between her legs. Iris had to admit to herself that the ‘sticking in’ had become much more pleasant lately. After she had healed up, it didn’t hurt anymore, and apart from the few times Robert got completely lost in his lust, he was decent at taking directions to make it more pleasurable to her. She had showed him how she liked her clit to be touched, and to her surprise he seemed to like touching it. He had told her it made him feel proud to make her feel good too. Additionally, Robert had developed some more stamina. He didn’t finish as fast as he used to, and Iris were starting to notice how it felt more pleasurable inside her as well. Not just from being filled, like before, but a pleasurable sensation similar to rubbing her clit. 

“Can I see your tits?” Robert purred as the winds howled outside. He had to speak up in order for his voice not to be drowned out.

Iris smiled to herself, feeling strangely proud, but continues to knit. “If you see them, you’ll only want to stick it in me, and then you’ll forget all about the wool.”

“I promise,” Robert smiled warmly at her. “I promise to finish the wool before I do anything else.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” She hummed, and put the knitting down in her lap. With experienced fingers, she started unlacing the front of her dress enough that she could release her breasts. Even from where she was sitting, she could see Robert were tenting an erection, which made her blush and rub her thighs gently together. And, as predicted, Robert was already going slower on the wool – his eyes fixed on her hands as she unlaced her dress. “The wool!” She chided half-heartedly, laughing.

Robert blushed at that, before he picked up the pace – but not before he adjusted his trousers a little.

With a sigh, Iris lifted her heavy breasts up and out of her dress. Normally it was tightly laced up in front to keep everything firmly in place, but she had to acknowledge that it felt nice to unlace it enough to ‘free’ herself a little bit more. With her breasts free and on display, she picked up her knitting again. Robert’s eyes were fixed at her breasts, and his breathing was heavier – she could tell. Iris felt like teasing him a little, and made a small moan as she pressed her breasts together with a roll of her shoulders, before settling more comfortably in the chair. The pale, round globes rubbed tantalizingly against each other, and Robert swallowed hungrily. “Don’t forget the wool, now.” She purred, before returning her attention to the knitting.

Robert’s breathing was heavier, his grip of the wool more strained as he stared at the breasts he loved so much. A pair of generous, pale globes with large, light pink areolas and smaller, light pink nipples. He had no idea why he loved them so much, he just did. He wanted to lick them, bite them, squeeze them, suckle them. And whenever they bounced – either while ‘sticking it in’ or from other activity, he would go completely crazy. His erection was raging in his trousers as he fantasized how he could just walk up to her, push her knitting out of the way, drag her onto the floor and stick it in. He rinsed the wool mindlessly, licking his lips at his fantasies.

The first, forbidden glance he had gotten of them would forever stick with him. It was the night he arrived her, starved and alone. She had undressed in front of him. He had tried to close his eyes in respect for her modesty, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him. He had cracked an eye open, and seen her round, pale behind, before she in the next second had bent to the side to put down her clothes. That’s when she’d seen them; heavy, round and swaying as she bent over. That had fuelled his urges and awakened his manhood in a way he had never experienced before. Robert rinsed the wool a second time, before he spread the freshly washed wool out to dry, and threw another log on the fireplace. He stood up, his erection raging in his trousers. “I need to stick it in.” His voice was desperate, his eyes still fixed on the alluring display.

Iris had not been blind to what her teasing had done to him. The fact that this boy would be driven mad by her body made her feel amazing and elevated, while she couldn’t quite put into words why. She put he knitting aside calmly, and scooted out to the very edge of the chair. She could do with some ‘sticking in’ herself. With smooth movements, she lifted her skirt up before she lifted each of her legs over the armrests of the chair; her cunny and arse of full display, along with her captivating breasts. “Come, then.” She whispered hotly, before using two fingers to spread her labia for the young boy.

With a groan of ravenous hunger, Robert crossed the room. In a matter of seconds, his leaking erection was free, before he promptly shoved it into her. A loud gust of wind hit the walls of the cabin just as the two young lovers moaned in relief. With only two thrusts, Robert’s cock bottomed out in her. He nearly lost the battle, but he managed to compose himself as to not just rut wildly into the tight, welcoming heat, and started pushing and pulling in long, languish strokes. “God, you feel so good, Iris. I wish I could just go on forever.”

“In time, I’m sure you can.” Iris whimpered, while leading one of Robert’s fingers to her clit. “You already can do it longer than when we first started.”

Robert smiled proudly, circling the little nub in time with his strokes. “I want to marry you, and have babies with you, Iris. I really, really like you.”

Iris blushed fiercely now. Robert had a tendency of making the most loud gestures of love and affection during or after ‘sticking it in’; coincidentally when Iris felt the most vulnerable and ‘naked’. “You know, if you marry me you can kiss only me, and only stick it into me.” Iris demanded with a moan as Robert bottomed out into her again. She loved looking down between her legs to see him pushing and pulling the moist shaft back and forth. He could never quite get it in to the base of his cock, but maybe in time she’d manage to take all of him. Nevertheless, she was impressed by the fact that she could handle his thick girth. 

“I only ever want to kiss you, and stick it in you, anyways.” Robert countered, before his free hand found her breasts, fondling them greedily. “You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. I love your big, fat tits. I love that you’re chubby. I love the way your tits bounce when I ‘stick it in’. And I love to kiss you, and I love to live with you. You’re smart, and you’re so kind to me.” He huffed and shifted his hips down a little, before his pace started to slowly increase.

“Oh god, just like that!” Iris’ eyes opened widely as Robert grinded his cock upwards into her. “Don’t stop! Do it just like that.” She moaned loudly, clenching forcefully around Robert, only serving to spur the young boy on further. Soon she was almost screaming out into the room in pleasure, her tight hole constricting the fat cock that rammed into her young hole. A strong wave of pleasure finally washed over her body, making her twitch and shudder while gasping for air.

Robert to let out a silent moan, clasping his hand forcefully around Iris’ poor breast as he came harder than he ever had before into her, jerking his hips in wild, snapping motions as he emptied himself inside her. She was tight like a vice, squeezing down violently around his cock – the young boy had never experienced her squeezing like that before, and neither had she. He finally slumped atop of her, kissing her sweaty neck as he thrusted his hips lazily a few more times, still filling her up with his seeds.

Iris breathlessly wrapped her arms around Robert, and hugged him tight. “That was the best pleasure I’ve ever felt.” She whispered into his messy, blond hair. A few more twitches were forcefully wringed out of her body before she could finally relax. “Robert… I think I might love you.” She sniffed, feeling emotional all of a sudden.

Robert lifted his head to meet her gaze. A strange calmness had come over him, and he smiled almost serenely, before he pressed his lips against hers. They kissed like this for a good while; less sloppy and energetic, but deeper, calmer and more sincere. He had always worn his wishes and wants on his sleeve, and she had always been so much more careful. Until now. Robert felt elated. He rested his forehead against hers. “I’ve felt that since the first night.” He whispered softly. When he tilts his head back to meet her gaze, he noticed how her eyes were teary. Immediately, he worried. “Are you sad? Are you hurting?”

“No.” Iris sniffed. “I don’t know why I’m crying, but I’m not sad, and I’m not hurting. All I want to do is to hug you.” She whispers with an apologetic smile.

“Then we’ll hug.” Robert sighs, before he embraces her warmly. _My girl_ , he thought. 

They held this position for some time. Iris still half-naked with her legs hitched up, and Robert with his trousers down to his knees, butt naked and still with his slowly subsiding erection inside her.

All of a sudden, there was a powerful knock on the door. Robert almost jumped, before he pulled out of Iris and got his trousers back in order.

Iris quickly got up on her feet; skirt down, breasts back in place, lacing herself up as quickly as she could. “Just a moment! I’m coming!” She called towards the door. She shot Robert a glance. The boy nervously fumbled with the wool, clearly not knowing what to do with himself. Iris lowered her voice. “Don’t be scared, it’s probably just someone from the village.”

With Robert’s seeds slowly seeping down her inner thigh under her skirt, Iris walked over to the door. It almost flung agape with a gust of wind as she opened it, but she managed to catch it. 

A young man stood on the porch outside, his half-long, wet, brown hair being flung all over the place from the powerful wind. Iris blinked, holding the door in place. She didn’t recognize him from the village. He was definitively older than her, judging by his looks, but still young. Maybe around twenty years old?

“How may I help you?” Iris asked forcefully; her voice competing with the wind.

“I’m sorry to disturb you this evening.” The man declared loudly through the sound of the storm as a brown leaf slapped his face. “I was heading to the village to find an inn, but the weather is too foul. It has blown over two trees already further down the road, and I fear I might endanger myself if I continue walking. May I seek shelter until the winds calm a bit?”

“Sure, sure. Come in!” Iris stepped aside. She felt sorry for the man, and didn’t want him to suffer any misfortune. Her cottage was old, but sturdy; made of stone and wood. It had stood through many storms before, and would probably stand through many more.

The soaked man stepped inside, rubbing his cold, pink hands. He almost didn’t see Robert before he stood warming himself against the fireplace. “Hello there, young man.” The man acknowledged, rubbing his hands some more over the fire. Behind him, Iris closed the door, and prepared a blanket for the man. He acknowledged it gratefully, took his wet jacket off to dry, and sat himself down in front of the fire.

Robert nodded to the man in return. He didn’t quite know what he thought of this stranger yet. On one hand, Robert had been a stranger like this himself only weeks ago, but still he was left with a feeling of unease. He observed how the man rubbed his wet, dark stubbled cheeks, sighing as he warmed himself. Robert subconsciously lifted a hand to his smooth cheek, which didn’t yet carry any hint of beard growth.

“The name is Richard, by the way.” The man declared. “Thank you ever so kindly for taking me inn, young lady.” The man smiled at Iris. “Is it just you and your little brother here?”

Robert could feel himself getting insulted, but before he managed to reply, Iris had taken the word.

“No, we’re not related, but we both live here. I’m Iris, he’s Robert. We’ve lived here since our parents died.” She blushed, noticing the fact that Robert clearly looked younger than her, and that he had ‘stuck it in her’ just minutes ago. She felt a bit unsure whether or not she wanted to share their relationship status to this stranger. Not that it had to be secret, but it felt a bit strange.

“Ah. My apologies.” Richard turned his attention back to the fireplace.

“She’s my girlfriend.” Robert contested as he stared stiffly at Richard, feeling oddly protective about Iris, although he didn’t quite understand why.

Richard raised a surprised eyebrow at Robert. “Girlfriend, huh? Aren’t you a bit young for her, boy?”

Iris blushed fiercely in the background. Robert knew she’d like him to stop talking right about now, but he just couldn’t help himself. “No. I’m almost thirteen, and she’s fifteen.” Robert stated matter-of-factly.

“Fifteen?” Richard’s eyes were back at Iris, eyeing her up. “Pardon me, I thought you were older.” He chuckles. “Youth is like that, isn’t it? Some are fourteen, looking eighteen. While others are twelve, looking eight.” He thought for a minute. “Well, I’m almost twenty.” He declared.

Robert didn’t rightly know why, but he felt both insulted and threatened by this stranger. Despite this, he managed to keep it together.

“So, what do young couples do these days, then? A bit of kissing when no one’s looking perhaps?” Richard tries to relate with the noticeably younger audience. He turns on a charming grin, looking between both Iris and Robert. Iris’ blush has deepened further, while Robert looked back at him with a steely gaze. “I’m not going to tell anyone!” He lifts his hands in surrender. “I’ve been that age myself.”

Robert looks at the man with a scrutinizing gaze. “When you were our age; did you ‘stick it in’ too?”

Iris felt overcome by embarrassment, but at the same time she was deadly curious; maybe this stranger had knowledge of this? She bit her lower lip, holding her breath.

Richard looked at Robert, confused. “Stick it in? Stick in what? Do you mean a tongue-kiss?” 

“No.” Robert states unphased. “Stick your cock in a girl’s slit.”

The room fell deadly silent for a few seconds. Richard cleared his throat, clearly surprised by the boy’s direct, demanding questions. Still, Richard didn’t seem to be put-off by the topic. He cocks an eyebrow, looking almost intrigued. “Not when I was twelve, no. I was a bit older when I first did that. Good on you, boy.” Richard states, nodding to himself. “Do you do that often?”

“No-“  
“Yes.”

Iris and Robert spoke simultaneously. While Iris looked mortified, Robert felt accomplished, as if he was asserting dominance over this more experienced ‘rival’.

“Wow. I’m impressed you know how to do it, to be frank. I would perhaps suspect _she_ knew a thing or two, but I’m impressed _you_ know.” Richard looks at Robert. “To think that kids are fucking these days. Well, I suppose some start younger than others.”

“Fucking?” Iris mumbles. “Is that what fucking is? I thought ‘fuck’ and ‘fucking’ were cusswords?” She finally dares to meet Richard’s gaze again.

 _They don’t even know what they’re doing!_ Richard looks at Iris in surprised realization. “Yeah… I mean, it’s both. It has many names; sex, lovemaking, fucking, shagging… Many more too.” He looks between the kids, sensing an opportunity. He could feel his member stirring in his trousers. He wouldn’t mind shagging that fat-tittied girl before he headed to the village. He looks to Robert. “Robert. If you want, I can show you both how you ‘stick it in’ in different ways than you might know of. I will not steal your girlfriend; it’s simply an offer.” He looks to Iris. “Just an offer I make to the two of you. This is something your parents should’ve taught you, but I understand they never got the chance.” He lies, feigning sympathy.

Robert instantly felt both offended and insulted again, but he couldn’t deny that his curiosity grew inside him. _There are more ways to do it?_

Iris looked as if she was thinking the same. She looked to Robert, and met his gaze. “I don’t know… What do you think, Robert?”

Robert looked at the tall man warming himself in front of the fireplace. “If you show us, can you leave immediately afterwards?” He said testily.

“Robert!” Iris gasped at her boyfriend’s rudeness, but before she could say anything more, Richard interrupted her.

“Of course. I’ll be on my way, storm or no.” Richard promised. “Are you okay with this, young lady?” He turned to Iris.

Iris’ gaze flickered between Richard and Robert. “I-. I suppose.” She relented. “What do you need us to do?”

“I think it will be easier if I simply show you by doing it to you, Iris. Robert, come closer so you can observe what we do.” The older man beckoned the boy closer, and to his surprise, Robert came closer without protest.

“A woman needs warming up before you stick it in her, otherwise it’ll hurt her.” Richard explains patiently, as he walks over to Iris, and slowly starts unlacing her dress. “You can do this by saying nice things to her, things you know she likes, showing how much you want her; and not to mention; stimulating her. That makes her cunny wet.”

Robert sat himself down in one of the kitchen chairs as he listened and observed closely what Richard was doing. Iris looked a little bit uncomfortable, but she didn’t stop Richard, or protest. Eventually, she was standing stark naked on the kitchen floor. Richard discarded his clothes quickly, standing naked in front of the supple girl.

Richard was a full-grown man, and naturally larger than Robert. He was tall, had defined muscles, a hairy chest and a rich bush of pubic hair where his erect cock proudly protruded. It was big, but Robert was pleased to see that his own cock was a little bit bigger. Why that meant something to him, he didn’t know.

Iris was then guided down to lie on her back on the floor, but to Robert’s surprise, Richard didn’t just stick it in. Instead, Richard planted his head between Iris’ legs, licking and suckling her little nub. The thought had never occurred to Robert, and he stared in awe. Despite the tinge of jealousy he felt, he couldn’t deny that the scene was arousing. Next, Richard made Iris suck his cock. After that, he instructed Iris to ride him. _All these new things I never considered_ , Robert thought to himself as his cock hardened in his trousers.

Robert continued to listen to Richard as the man groaned and twitched through his climax, with Iris riding on top of him. After that, Richard explained and pointed to the seeds running out of Iris, and the next few hours were filled with raw, hot sex. Poor Iris whimpered through orgasms and exhaustion as Richard adamantly demonstrated sex positions, paces and various sexual acts. He even encouraged Robert to masturbate, which was also new to the young boy; who spilled his hot seeds on the floor next to his girlfriend, who was being fucked savagely over the counter by the newcomer.

Eventually, Richard deemed it to be enough. He was tired and spent, and got dressed again. Iris lay spent on the floor, with Richard’s third creampie dripping out between her chubby cunny lips.

Robert’s mind was overstimulated by all he had just witnessed. He wanted to try it all for himself with Iris, but he knew she was too spent and too tired. He carefully helped her up from the floor, and got her night shift. 

Richard touched his jacket, appreciative by the fact that it had dried over the fireplace. The winds had waned outside, and it was time for him to leave. He looked to Robert and Iris as he got ready to leave. “You’re lucky to have such a tight cunny to fuck.” He nodded to Robert. “Not to mention her tits.”

Both Robert and Iris blushed. Robert spoke up, unsure what to say. “Thank you.”

Richard chuckled. “If you love her, you should probably marry her before she’s knocked up.” Richard states simply, shrugging his jacket on. The two kids looked at him with puzzled expressions. _No. Really_? Richard cocked an eyebrow. “Seeds. They make a girl pregnant. But not until she’s had her first moonblood.”

Iris and Robert looked at each other in puzzlement. Robert’s cheek’s blushed fiercely, while Iris paled.

“Well. I’m sure you’ll sort it out.” Richard remarks nonchalantly, before he opens the door, steps outside, and closes it behind him. He didn’t care, he was just happy he got his dick wet. But the youngsters didn’t need to know that. Besides, he had done them a favour by educating them, hadn’t he? Richard grinned to himself, as he disappeared down the road.

Inside the cabin, puzzled and tired, Robert caressed Iris’ pale cheek. “Have you had your moonblood?” He whispered.

Iris swallowed, and nodded.

“When did you get it?” Robert asked with childish optimism.

“I’ve had it since I was eleven.” Iris answers monotonously.


	4. A Scare

Robert felt helpless. He and Iris laid in bed together after the strange evening they’d shared. Normally, when he didn’t know the answer to things, Iris would know. Or she’d have an idea, a suggestion maybe. Now, she was desperate for an answer, but neither of them had one, leaving him to feel useless. She was upset and scared, and he didn’t know what he could do to help. He snuggled up next to her warm body, and placed a kiss on her cheek.

“So… All this time, we’ve been having sex. We’ve been fucking.” Iris mumbles vacantly out into the room, barely seeming to notice Robert’s kiss. “And sex is how babies are made. When the man squirts his seeds inside the woman, she becomes pregnant.” She sighs. “I feel so stupid. That’s what the farm animals do, isn’t it? I was so hung up on mum’s old explanation I couldn’t think for myself.” She finally turns to Robert, meeting his gaze. “A woman isn’t supposed to have babies outside of marriage.” She states sorely, her eyes wet.

“Does it happen every time? Every time a man squirts inside? No, it can’t, can it?” He wonders.

Iris thinks for a moment, then calms down a little. “No. I suppose not. Even some married people go years before they have their first baby.” She ponders a little more. “And some never get babies.” She sighs. “But I don’t know how often they have sex either. I suppose it’s like bathing. Some do it often, and some do it only a few times a year. I don’t know if we do it more often than regular folks.” She looks to Robert, hoping for an answer.

“Well,” Robert says thoughtfully. “Richard did it many times with you. So if that’s regular, I think we might be fine.”

“That’s a fair point.” Iris seems to calms down a little bit more. “It felt strange to be with him.” She admits as she rolls over to her side to face Robert. “He didn’t do anything wrong or painful. He just wasn’t you.” She smiles a little.

“I both liked and didn’t like watching.” Robert confesses too. “I felt like he stole you from me. I wanted to push him aside and take his place. But on the other hand, I got really hard from watching.” He blushes a little, before he leans in to kiss her on the lips. This time she kisses him back. “Don’t worry, Iris. I meant what I said earlier.” The young boy whispers precociously. “I want to marry you. And I want to have babies with you. If you turn pregnant, we’ll just have to do it sooner.” He promises.

Iris chuckles a little at his persistence, before she pulls him in for a hug. Robert instinctively burrows his head between her clothed breasts. Soon, she felt his manhood hardening against her thigh. _Regular as clockwork_ , she smiled to herself. 

“How do we know if you get pregnant?” Robert’s words are muffled against her breasts.

“We’ll know if I don’t get my moonblood. It’s monthly, but pregnant women don’t bleed.” Iris replies calmly, rubbing Robert’s back. Despite carrying the burden of being the older of the two, it helped to have his unwavering support.

“When are you supposed to have it next?” He looks up, partially to breathe, but also to meet her gaze.

“In a few days.” She smiles, giving him a kiss. “We’ll just have to wait and see.”

They rested like this for a moment, before Iris spoke up again. “Well. With all the fucking we’ve done, I reckon I’d be pregnant already, if I could be pregnant this month.” She looks at Robert, still feeling his erection against her thigh. “So I guess I’m saying that we can’t make it worse.” She licks her lips, noticing how Robert’s face lightens up as he catches what she’s saying. “I’d like to try to ride you.”

“Yes!” Robert exclaims enthusiastically, making Iris giggle. Within mere seconds, the young boy presented himself on his back; stark naked, with a raging boner.

Iris pulled off her night shift in luxurious, slow motions to give Robert a good view of her naked figure. Then finally, she straddled his hips, and with a soft moan she lowered herself onto Robert’s pole, earning a pleased whimper from the younger boy. They both watched as her wet, still sloppy cunny slowly devoured his cock, bottoming out with about two inches to go. 

“God, you’re so beautiful.” The infatuated boy breathes hotly, dazed at the sight of his beautiful, feminine girlfriend on top of him. The breasts hang so tantalizing in front of him, and he reached out to grip them both tightly. Iris whimpered. “If you lean forward, I think I can suck them.” He purrs, and Iris complies. His hips jerk involuntarily as he latches onto a nipple, and to his delight Robert notices that he is free to thrust up into her. Without warning, he does exactly that, setting a rapid pace from the get-go – thrusting up into her with the aroused eagerness of a rabbit.

“Oh! Robert!” Iris cries as Robert pounds her sore cunny mercilessly from below her, but despite the discomfort it’s undoubtedly arousing. To Iris’ surprise, his insatiable appetite spurs her on further. With her hand, she presses Robert’s head more forcefully against her breast, while making him grope her other breast firmer, more forcefully. In response, her young lover suckles harder, making Iris wince in both pleasure and pain. She feels her cunny convulsing in an upcoming orgasm, and her hand quickly strays to her clit. Shaking and whimpering, she comes undone on top of Robert, who continues to pound into her relentlessly, chasing his own climax.

With Iris whimpering helplessly from overstimulation on top of him, Robert finally cries out in pleasure, jerking as he empties his seeds inside of her. The young boy moans, continuing to suckle his lover’s breasts greedily, making sloppy sounds while relishing of the whimpers she’s still producing.

As Robert’s possessive grinds come to a halt, Iris finally manages to sit back up. Her nipple leaves Robert’s lips with a wet noise in response. She gives him an exhausted smile, before she teases him with a roll of her hips, making a young boy whine and shudder in overstimulation. “My cunny is so sore now.” Iris pants.

“Do you want to sleep?” Robert reaches out a lazy hand, caressing the area where they are joined, bestowing particular attention to Iris’ full mound.

“Yes. I’m dead on my feet.” She picks up Robert’s hand, and kisses it. It smells of them both. “I meant what I said earlier too.” She whispers, meeting his blue, unassuming gaze. “I think I’m in love with you.”

Robert beams up at her. “Let’s lie next to each other and cuddle.” He whispers.

And so they do. Two sweaty kids in a room smelling musky of sex. They kiss and cuddle, before eventually falling asleep. Robert with his lips around one of her nipples, and her with a hand on his small, firm bottom. 


	5. Outcome

In the days that followed, life continued more or less as normal as the two young lovers cautiously awaited Iris’ moonblood. Despite their worries, they had a household to run. Autumn was one of the most bountiful seasons, but also one that required lots of work to prepare for the winter. Cordials, jams and preserves were already done, safely resting in the pantry. They had many pounds of washed, clean wool, but making the rest of the wool into yarn, and dye it if they wished, was something they could save for the long winter days.

And while some resources would deplete faster with two in the house, some wouldn’t; like firewood. Now they were twice the hands, and would get a lot more done in a day. The help Robert provided made Iris realize how tough it had really been to run a small household alone, while tending to crops and animals at the same time.

“I think we’ll be fine this winter.” Iris hummed as she closed the hatch to the dirt cellar, where the root vegetables were stored. Robert was warming his hands on the fireplace, having spent most of the day chopping wood for the winter. She smiled a little bit as she gave his hands a glance. For a boy his age he had quite large hands and feet. She quite liked his strong arms. “But next spring, we must till more soil, and plant more.” She sighed, stretching her back. Carrying boxes of heavy vegetables was tough work. “Maybe we should try getting more chickens too.” She pondered, as she walked across the wooden floor to make them something to eat.

“Don’t forget the traps.” Robert looks over his shoulders. His muscles were tired, and he was hungry enough to eat dirt, but the sight of Iris’ round, full behind still made him smile.

“The traps?” Iris ponders with her back still turned, slicing bread for her and Robert. “I don’t have any traps.”

The firm cutting motions made Iris’ bum wiggle just a little bit, and in Robert’s mind she was naked. He pictured how her delightful, thick thighs and arse would jiggle just a little bit with each motion. He loved how defined her waist was, and how large her hips and breasts were in turn. Despite his exhaustion, his cock rose in his trousers. “Dad taught me how to make and set traps for small game. Like birds, rabbit and weasels.”

Iris abruptly stops cutting for a second, before she looks over her shoulder to meet Robert’s gaze. Her face lit up like a beam. “Oh, Robert…” She whispered excitedly. “That will really help us!”

Robert felt pride swell in his chest. Iris had so much more experience with farm life than he had, but he had experience with trapping and hunting. It felt good and acknowledging to know he had something to contribute with. Deeming his hands warm enough, he crosses the floor between them. He knew she was making them food, and he was ravenous. Still, he couldn’t help himself when he embraced her frame, his hands immediately groping her clothed breasts. “I’ll do anything I can for us.” He whispers hotly against Iris’ neck, before he reluctantly let go of one of her breasts, only to hitch up her skirt. Iris drew a shuddering breath, spreading her legs in anticipation. 

These past few days had been filled with work, but also more lovemaking, sex, fucking; as they now knew it was called. Despite their worries regarding pregnancies, they decided to make the most of the time they had left before Iris’ moonblood would determine their future. If she didn’t bleed, the damage was done. If she did bleed, however, they’d likely have to become a lot more careful in the future.

Robert absolutely loved the sight of her tight cunny swallowing his fat cock. The pink opening stretched so sweetly to accommodate for his girth, and with each pull he relished in how her womanhood hugged onto his shaft just a little. “You’re my woman.” The young boy hissed in possessive lust as Iris’ pale bum jiggled with each thrust. “Mine”. He repeated, while his hands groped her breasts roughly. She liked it like this; greedy and hard, on the border of pain.

Iris whimpered and moaned helplessly, supporting herself on the counter while her young, but increasingly strong lover rammed her from behind. Sometimes they’d be sweet and slow, and sometimes they’d go at it like wild animals. In the heat of lust and desire, she wondered what this would be like when Robert grew older. He was already very strong, and if his hands and feet were an indicator, he’d grow into a big man indeed. _If his cock grows any more, he’ll split me in half_.

Iris suddenly cried out in desperation and pleasure, unable to moderate herself as Robert shifted his hips; slamming into her at just the right angle, and increasing the pace. Their experimentation these last few days, ever since Richard’s visit, had led to some enlightening experiences.

Their cries and primal groans melted together as they came in turn. Robert’s hands grabbed Iris’ hips, pushing her down onto his cock as hard as he could, while Iris’ upper body fell limp over the counter, her high slowly expiring. She groaned in discomfort as Robert’s cock pressed forcefully against her cervix, spilling his seeds deep inside her. _You’re mine_ , Robert gritted his teeth in orgasmic delight, before falling limp over Iris’ back. They stayed like this for a minute, catching their breaths, feeling Robert’s cock slowly subsiding inside her, before Robert kissed Iris’ back and pulled out.

“Uh, Iris?” Robert’s voice was cracked and dry as he took a step back from the half-exposed woman, hanging over the counter in front of him.

“Mhm?” Iris mumbled, before she by the help of her hands got up from the counter to stand on her feet. Her skirt fell down by itself again in one fluid motion.

“I think you’re bleeding.” He panted, looking up at Iris as she slowly turned around to meet his gaze.

Robert’s cock - still half-hard and protruding from the open fly - was bloodied, from head to base. The corners of Iris’ lips slowly turned upwards, despite the rather morbid sight in front of her.

“…Did I-?” Robert swallowed in guilt. “…Did I hurt you?” His voice almost faded into a whisper as he searched his lover’s gaze.

“No.” Iris was smiling widely now. “That’s my moonblood.” She laughed in delight, leaning back against the counter in relief. “I’ve never felt so good about getting my moonblood before.”

Robert’s expression of worry dissolved into relief as well. “Oh, Iris…” He smiled, soothed by her explanation. He makes a move towards her to kiss her, but Iris stops him dead in his tracks.

“Na-ah!” She laughs, holding a finger up. “Don’t come rubbing that bloodied thing against my skirt. Clean it up, tuck it back in, and then we can kiss and hug to our heart’s content.”

Robert laughed in turn, feeling a bit foolish as he was again made aware of the bizarre sight he presented. He then quickly found the washbasin to clean himself up. Meanwhile, Iris found herself a strange piece of fabric, and then what looked like a rag. Robert cocked his head in curiosity as he watched his lover from across the room. “What’s that?”

“Oh,” Iris blushes a bit as she’s reminded of the audience. She didn’t know why she was embarrassed; after all, she and Robert had sex all the time. He knew every inch of her, so why would her moonblood make her embarrassed all of a sudden? “These don’t have a name,” Iris held up the strange fabric, which turned out to be some form of garment. It was knitted, and resembled trousers, only with almost no legs. “My mum showed me how to knit these to make the rags stay in place.” Iris explains.

“The rags?” Robert ponders as he cleans his now flaccid cock of blood.

“Yes, erm-“ Iris blushes a bit again, before holding up what rightfully looks like an old rag. “I put these between my legs to stop the blood from running down my legs.”

“Ah, that makes sense.” Robert nods, tucking his now clean manhood away, and empties the basin. The water was of a lightly rusted colour. _Funny how just a little bit of blood makes such a mess_. However, the amount of mess blood makes was not new to Robert. He had after all been used to help his father hunting. “So, a garment to hold the rags in place between your legs, so that you can go about your day even though you’re bleeding. Nifty. Because it’s not like pee, right? You can’t just hold it in?” He remarks, looking at Iris in innocent honesty.

“That’s right. It doesn’t even come out of the same hole. Pee comes out of a different hole.” Iris puts on the said garments, and shifts the rag in place between her legs. She’s still blushing, while being annoyed by the fact that she was embarrassed. She drops her skirt back down as the garment and rag is in place.

“Really?” Robert raises his eyebrows as he walks over to Iris, still with the pure, youthful curiosity. “I pee and squirt out of the same hole.” He announces carefreely. “Where is your pee-hole?” 

“Robert!” Iris’ blush deepens to a beet red at his inquisitiveness. “It’s embarrassing to talk about.” She states apologetically, barely managing to meet Robert’s curios gaze.

“Why?” Robert asks softly. “I didn’t mean to make you embarrassed.” His hand reaches out to take hers. “Everyone pees. And poops. But I’ve seen your butthole, so that’s not a mystery to me.” He adds.

At this, Iris can’t help but to laugh. She squeezes Robert’s hand and pulls him in for a hug. She kisses the top of his head, humming and chuckling softly. “You’re so strange. But I love it.” She chuckles, feeling Robert’s arms envelope her. “Women’s pee-holes are really small, and sort of hidden behind the folds. I doubt it’s bigger than your pee-hole.” She eventually relents.

“Ah.” Robert nods against her chest, satisfied with the explanation. “So it is in there somewhere, just small, and hard to find. That makes sense.”

“Did that sate your curiosity?” Iris whispers.

“Yes.” He hums, nosing the top of her breasts. “But Iris?”

“Yes?”

“Now we know you’re not pregnant; how will do it from here? Can we still have sex?” Robert looks up from her buxom chest.

“I think so, but we might have to do things a bit differently.” Iris sighs. _Of course things had to change now when it was just starting to get so good._ “I think we should think about what to do about it in the coming time.” She brushes a gentle hand through his hair.

Robert thinks for a moment, his blue eyes fixed at hers. “I love to fuck you, and you like it too. But I love you even if we can’t have sex.” He states in a childish matter-of-factness. “I can suck on your tits, and we can both touch ourselves?” The young boy offers.

Iris smiles at that. “And I love you too, even if you can’t fuck me.” Iris chuckles at his suggestion. “That’s not such a bad idea, actually. Would you be happy with that?”

“Yes. It doesn’t matter whether I can stick it in or not, really.” Robert shrugs. “I just want _you_.” 

Iris could feel a surge of emotion well through her at his simple confession, and she joins their lips together for a kiss. They stand like this for a long time, enjoying each other’s embrace and closeness. Eventually, they returned to their forgotten meal, which they enjoyed over gentle conversation. Only time would tell where things would go from here. 


	6. For the Time Being

Weeks passed by for the young couple. More autumn storms came, and the “indoors days” became more plentiful as winter approached. Robert turned thirteen, and he and Iris celebrated with cake. As a present, Iris had given him knitted mittens; something which would come in handy when he spent days outdoors, chopping wood or tending to other outdoors work.

As time passed, Iris warmed more up to the idea of marriage, which Robert had fronted very early. In this day and age, Iris was definitively old enough to get married, but they were not so sure about Robert.

Robert, despite his inexperience with farm life and adult topics, was a reliable, supportive and honest boy. These were all very important traits to Iris. Not to mention that he didn’t sit around, expecting her to pull all the weight. They discussed chores and duties together, and could both be relied upon to do their share. And, Iris had to admit to herself, on a very basic level, she loved the affectionate attentions he bestowed upon her.

Today, they had headed into the village together to make their last bit of shopping before snow came. This was also an opportunity to fish around for knowledge regarding marriage. What little information Iris had, came from her mother, who hadn’t really gone into the details of it.

It had been Robert’s first visit to the village. To the mountain boy, it was a brand new experience, and he relished in all the shops that existed. In reality, the village was quite moderate with only the necessities, but it certainly had its charm. Iris sold some of her good, and bought some dry goods and equipment for the winter. Some of the familiar faces asked about Robert, and Iris told them part of it; that he was a young boy that had sought food and shelter after his father perished. None seemed to raise a brow at them living together unwed, since they were both so young, but a few more mature ladies started wondering if maybe some of the bigger farms could take Robert in, as an orphan.

It was then, at the prospect of having Robert sent away to live somewhere else, Iris truly recognized how fond she had grown of the boy this past month. The thought absolutely alarmed her. Luckily, she had managed to convince the concerned villagers that they were quite capable, and that Robert actually gave her relief with the farm work. This seemed to settle the debate, but Iris felt how close it had been to go wrong. 

Now, regarding the subject of marriage, things turned out to be both simpler and complicated than what Iris had anticipated. It turned out that girls could legally marry as early as 12, although that was uncommon, while boys could marry from the age of 14. Also, technically, no witnesses were needed, nor ceremony. A marriage could happen in complete privacy between two consenting lovers; although that might be hard to prove without witnesses if a conflict should arise in the future. And although not required, it was often tradition to give your lover a ring or bracelet as a visible symbol of the unity. The formalities weren’t exactly chiselled in stone; if a couple were betrothed, and had sex before announcing marriage, the sex could be considered a cementation of the marriage. But divorce, most importantly, was out of the question. 

While these news made Robert optimistic on their return to the cottage, Iris was thoughtful. _Will we have to wait another year to marry? And wait a year to legally have sex?_ , she pondered, while Robert proudly held her hand by her side. _And what does this mean when we’ve already had sex?_

“I can marry you!” Robert chirped in delight as soon as the door closed behind them in their cottage. There was a spring in his step as he helped Iris put away their purchases.

Iris smiled at the chipper boy. “Yes, in a year we might.” She sighed. A year was a long time to a girl at fifteen. And undoubtedly it would be to a boy of thirteen too, when he realized it. 

“Are you not happy?!” Robert beams, inspecting the equipment they had purchased to make traps.

“I am happy.” Iris slumps down into a chair. She smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. “It’s just that a year is a long time. …But I want to make love to you _now_.” She says quietly.

Robert looks up from the wares. His gaze softens, before he moves across the floor to kneel in front of Iris. “But hasn’t it been nice those last few weeks?” Robert whispers softly, placing his hands on Iris’ knees. “We’ve been touching ourselves, touching each other. You said yourself I was getting quite good at licking you too.”

Irish blushes and chuckles. There he was, her boy. Her man. “It has. And you are.” She acknowledges, cupping his cheek with a hand. “Just some weeks ago it felt like I was the more adult one. Now it feels like you’ve surpassed me.”

Robert leans into her hand, closing his eyes for a moment, before he meets her gaze. “I just don’t want to give you a baby if you don’t want it yet.” He says softly. “And if I stick it in, I don’t know if I’ll be able to pull out. I know how good it gets. A baby, a child, is something we’ll have for the rest of our lives.”

“Sweet Robert.” She whispers, feeling her heart swell. There was so much consideration in this boy. “I’m not so scared of having a baby.” Iris admits, swallowing hesitantly. “I mean, I was, but I’ve given it more thought. Now I realize I’m more scared of doing something illegal, and if we’ll be punished. I’m scared people will talk poorly about us. I know people aren’t supposed to have babies before marriage. They don’t say nice things about women who get babies out of wedlock.”

“Is that what you’re most worried about? Not of having a baby in itself?” Robert looks up at her with his big, soulful eyes.

“I think so, yes.” Iris admits, brushing a thumb over Robert’s cheek. “Besides, it’s about what you want too. Not just what I want.” Iris stresses.

Robert kisses Iris’ hand. “I already told you what I want. I want to marry you and have babies with you. I want to only ever be with you, have sex with you, love you and admire you. And argue with you, do chores with you, make up with you. Good stuff and bad stuff alike. I want you to be my new family.” He smiles softly up at her.

Iris was remembered how they both were very alone in this world, apart from each other. They had both lost their families, and knew the pain that came with. “You’re much more mature than most other boys your age.” Iris meets his gaze.

“Dad used to say that one’s forced to grow, faced with the loss of people around you. First, we lost our village. Then, I lost him.” Robert states gently.

Iris knew those words to be true. Although ignorant of many things still, she had been forced to take on full responsibility of the little farmstead when her mother died. It was either that, or letting it go, and letting it rot. And she couldn’t let it go. She couldn’t let it just sit and rot lite so many other farms that had been abandoned after the plague. Faced with responsibility and hard work, she had grown to the task. She didn’t doubt Robert had done the same. “Sometimes I forget that neither of us have been proper kids for quite a while.”

Robert smiles softly at her, before he reaches up a hand to caress her freckled, soft cheek. “I have an idea you might like.” Robert tilts his head up, kissing Iris on her lips.

“Oh, what’s that?” Iris wonders.

“No one knows I’m only thirteen. I’d be glad to pretend I’m fourteen for you.” His smile grows, as if he just shared a big secret.

“But…” She can’t help but to smile a little. It would indeed solve their pickle, but having to lie left a bitter aftertaste. Robert interrupts her thought.

“It’s not as if we unwittingly already have broken the rules a dozen times already.” He states simply. “We didn’t know we did anything wrong. Now we do. The damage is already done; what we did would mean a marriage to some. So technically, we could already be considered married.” He smiles at her. “But I’d like to do as they suggested in the village, if we can afford it. State it with a ring or a bracelet. And then we can keep on living as before; without breaking any laws. Then we can make love all we want. Let’s just pretend I’m fourteen. It’s not as if I’m going to change my mind in a year.”

Iris laughs a bit at his endless optimism. “…Are you sure about that?”

Robert just gives her a mock-offended look.

In a way, Robert had her convinced. It wasn’t uncommon to be married at Iris’ age. A bit young for Robert, sure. Often the man would be older than the woman when they married. This was mainly because society had noted how girls often matured a bit earlier than boys mentally, and when marrying young this could be important. However, in Robert and Iris’ case, she felt they were on the same level. Again, this was probably natural given their hardships the past few years. And most importantly, no one had an illusion that a relationship or marriage was easy. It was hard work. _Hard work hasn’t ever scared any of us up until now_.

“I want to be with you, Robert. Don’t you ever doubt that.” Iris kisses his nose. “But I need to think about this a bit more. In the meantime, I’ll just…” She sighs. “I’ll long for you. I’ll long for the feeling of you inside me. And how crazy you sometimes go when you stick it in.” She giggles a bit.

Robert giggles too. “When we marry, I want you in bed for a whole weekend. And we’ll do _everything_. And we won’t be scared of the consequences.” 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Iris whispers against his lips.

“Of course.”

“Sometimes, especially when you come inside me, you push inside me so hard it hurts. You know, because you go so deep? I kind of like it.” Iris blushes. “Same when you grab my breasts really hard when we have sex too, when you knead and grip them so tight it’s almost painful. I really like that.” She blushes even fiercer.

“Oh…” Robert breathes. “You’re making me hard.” The boy swallows.

“Let’s go to the bedroom.” Iris offers, and takes Robert’s hand in his. 

The young couple kept to their set rules, despite their longing. With Robert spooning Iris from behind, he grinded his cock between her thighs to his release. His hands weren't idle either; he dutifully massaged her clit with one hand and groping her breasts with the other. It scratched their itches, and while it wasn’t the same as the ‘real’ thing, the youngsters were content. At least for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: While the rules for marriage varied widely all over the world during the middle ages, it wasn't uncommon to have a higher age requirement for boys, since their puberty generally starts later than girls'.  
> Often we think about young girls marrying much older men, but that's not entirely true. In cases of large age gaps, it was mostly in the nobility/powerful, often to secure power and union between families. The common folk/peasants were often free to marry out of love, given they fell in love with someone from their own socio-economic standing. 
> 
> With that being said, this is a work of historical fiction.


	7. A Test

Within the next months, winter presented itself. First came the frost, then came the snow. One would think there’s not much to do on a small farm in winter, but there’s still surprisingly much to do. The animals still needed tending, and the time not spent on crops and feed, were spent on various maintenance task. Tools and the cottage needed fixing, clothes needed to be mended or made, and wool had to be treated. Still, while a lot of the tasks had used to be outdoors, the work was often moved indoors these days. 

Other than that, winter was an excellent time for trapping. This was when Robert really got to show off his skills. Not only did the winter snow reveal the trails and paths of various wildlife, but several of the game presented their white winter coats this time of year; white pelts would fetch a good price. His first catch was a rabbit, which turned into a beautiful stew. Later he managed to get some grouses. Every part of the animal was used; from the guts to the pelts and feathers. It all had its use and purpose.

But there was one problem the young couple hadn’t anticipated; more time spent together during the day. It wasn’t a problem per se, but it presented temptations that would prove hard to resist. After all, they were young, and their bodies raging with hormones. Robert had undoubtedly grown the last few months. Not only was he a tad taller, but he was noticeably stronger too; eating his fill and working hard probably contributed to both. Iris had definitively noticed the changes in Robert. His voice had dropped just a little, and if she wasn’t imagining it, he was a bit fuzzier between his legs. And she did like what she saw.

These days, they were preparing for the midwinter feast, which celebrated the winter solstice; the fact that the days would become longer again. As was tradition, ale was brewed, and food preparations made. It was common to taste the ale and foods before the midwinter feast itself, to make sure all was in order; and today was that day. The ale was ready, and Iris had cut selections of their cured meats for them to taste with sides of flat bread, roasted vegetables. A small feast before the feast itself.

After weeks and months of decreasing daylight, increasingly poor weather and much labour to do, this was something the two had looked forward to. They had both bathed and made themselves presentable for the occasion, which was when their first test of strength occurred.

Nudity could inspire bedroom thoughts indeed, and now they were both naked for the purpose of bathing. The fireplace roared behind the tub, which was placed in the middle of their kitchen- and living room. And bathing time, specifically seeing Iris’ voluptuous frame in the tub; glistening and soapy, had nearly made Robert lose his mind. The breasts were especially tempting with their round, generous shape; the pale areolas rubbing tantalizingly against each other every now and then as Iris moved. Most of the time, the youngsters contented themselves with various non-risky sexual acts, but seeing how her hands had rubbed between her chubby cunny lips to clean herself, and her glistening breasts squeezed between her upper arms, had done something to him. He wanted to claim her right there and then. Had the tub been large enough for two to bathe at once, he would’ve undoubtedly jumped straight in. With a vacant, glossy stare fixed on Iris’ lustrous form, he took his rigid cock in hand, pumping it slowly. “I’m imagining myself to be inside you.” Robert whispered with a low, needy voice. 

Iris was not unphased herself, as her young lover stood naked on the floor in front of her, pleasuring himself to the sight of her. Much like with Robert, their nakedness had been challenging enough, but the sight of the soft skin being pushed and pulled over the leaking cock proved too much for Iris. She could feel her heartbeat in her achy womanhood. She was ravenous for him to fill her. She fixed her eyes on his manhood, and imagined him to be inside her. Massaging her clit helped in a sense, but not in filling the void inside her. She knew that even if she rubbed herself to completion, she’d still be hungry for him in her cunny. After a moment’s tough consideration, she made a choice. She lifted her right leg over the right side of the tub, and the other leg over the other side; she was spread wide open for him. And with her legs out of the way, he could squeeze in. “Robert…” She stated, in a low, demanding voice. “I need you inside me.” Her hungry gaze met his, her cheeks flushed red.

These days, under normal circumstances, Robert would’ve made reassurances that this was what she really wanted. He would’ve reminded her of the risks they now brought upon themselves. Usually, in these situations, one of them managed to stay strong. But this time, they were both lost in their lust and desire for each other. 

Water splashed onto the floor as Robert pounced on her. With a single, powerful thrust he was inside her wet, tight heat. Iris cried out in delight and pleasure as she was finally filled again. His thick, hungry cock stretched the pink opening as he bottomed out in her with a loud moan. Their position was a bit awkward, and the tub was undoubtedly a bit cramped, but neither of them had the mental capacity to be bothered by this at the moment. Finally, they were together again.

The water-soaked boards creaked under the tub, and the room was filled by their hungry, desperate moans and whimpers. They were starved, and moved with frantic motion, seeking their release. Her hands were on his bottom, aiding his hard thrusts; his greedy lips and hands were on her slippery breasts, leaving both suction- and finger marks. Their whines and groans were of painful lust, but eventually, they both reached their release, with Robert pushing forcefully into Iris, much to her delight. Panting and twitching, they rested against each other, both of them caressing the other with gentle strokes.

When they managed to separate, a small stream of both seeds and water trickled back into their bathwater, making them both chuckle. It was slightly embarrassing that they had been unable to resist the temptation of each other, when they only weeks ago had been so determined. Luckily, none of them carried regret for what they had done. It had been needy, clumsy, and in a slightly uncomfortable position, but they had both sorely needed it.

A little while later, after having properly cleaned and dressed themselves, the couple sat down to eat and drink the long-awaited meal. Iris was wearing the dress Robert loved the most (, simply for the fact that he could see her generous cleavage teasing at the top of the neckline). Robert didn’t look too bad himself, in his new trousers, and in a shirt that he was starting to fill in a bit more. Iris’ brown hair was braided in a thick braid hanging over her left shoulder, while Robert had made his best attempt to make his hair look a bit tidier. It wasn’t that easy; he had a hair whorl in his fringe, but he did his best.

As they nipped at the ale, and tasted the cured meats, Robert reached out his hand across the table, finding Iris’. Her hands weren’t the dainty fingers of a noble lady, still they were smaller than his, and he loved them so. She was strong and capable. He liked that. The young man looked up at his lover with eyes glassy with affection. “Iris?” he whispered.

“Yes, Robert?” Iris looked back at him, putting her cup of ale down. It was hoppy and rich, just like they had hoped for. She smiled, admiring how cute the blue-eyed boy looked with his fringe going off in a direction of its own. It particularly did that when his hair was freshly washed. The food and drink was good, the room was warm, and the crackling from the fireplace created a soft atmosphere.

“Will you marry me?” He whispered softly, tracing his long fingers over the back of her hand.

“Yes.” She states simply, sighing in content.

“Then you are mine?” He searches her gaze for confirmation.

“Yes.” Iris showed her teeth in shy, but genuine smile. Her cheeks were turning pink again. “I’m yours. As long as you’re mine.”

“I’ve always been yours.” Robert smiled in relief, before he squeezes her hand in his. Then, he promptly leans over the table to kiss her on the lips, and she answers it. They stay in this position for a little while, before Robert falls back into his chair. He raises his cup of ale, and empties it in large, celebratory gulps. When he puts the cup down, he laughs a little. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this elated. He felt like he could take on the world. 

“What is it?” Iris can’t help but to laugh at Robert’s infatuated, far-away expression.

“I just remembered me saying that when we got married, I wanted you in bed for a whole weekend.” He blushes a little.

“Now’s as good a time as any. It’s the winter solstice. We’re supposed to have a few lazy days ahead of us anyways…” Iris smiles, one eyebrow raised suggestively.

Robert beamed at her. “Are you sure? Like, for real? I can stick it in?” His childish glee was all of a sudden back.

Iris giggled. “Well… We already did that in the tub, didn’t we?” She takes another sip of her ale and sighs. The alcohol was getting her a little, but it wasn’t clouding her judgment. This was something she had spent some time thinking about. “We’ve lived together for some time now. And I think both of us understand well that there will be both good days and bad days. But I agree with what you said back then; I want you to be my family. And if the babies come as a result, let them come. I don’t want us to torture ourselves any longer.” Iris said finally. “I’m yours, you’re mine.”

Robert felt his cock stirring again at the slight insinuation of making love, but he wanted to cherish this moment first. Their closeness, love and affection. When he had at first discovered Iris’ feminity, the ‘sticking it in’ had been so exciting and fun. It had been nearly all he could think about. But he had soon become intoxicated by Iris’ beauty. Robert recalled how he had admired her their first night together, sweaty and on top of her. Then, the deeper feelings had come; the admiration and love. Sure enough, he still felt like a cock with legs sometimes, and could be quite unrefined about it, but they were walking this road together and learning as they went along.

“Robert. Let’s clear the table, and go to bed.”

Iris’ soft voice forced Robert to snap out of his thoughts. He presented her with a sheepish grin when he realized she had unlaced the top of her dress, shamelessly showing her deep cleavage. He knew that one firm tug at the fabric would free her breasts completely. His cock stirred again, but he resisted the temptation to act on his impulse. He gave her an eager nod before he stood up to help her with the table. 

They were both in for a long, sweaty, luxurious and experimental weekend. It would be love, it would be lust, and it would be without worry. 


	8. Fantasies

Two young, naked bodies lay entangled in each other’s embrace in a warm room filled with the musky scent of sex, seeds and salty sweat. Young Robert lay on top of Iris, with his cock still inside her, while his seeds slowly seeped out her slit. The boy nuzzled the soft flesh of his lover’s breasts, revelling in her ample femininity. Iris, in return, ran a lazy hand through Robert’s damp hair, encouraging his affections. They had already fucked twice this evening, but neither of them felt ready to sleep just yet.

“Robert?” Iris’ voice was low and content, but carried a note of curiosity to it.

“M-hm?” Robert sighed, entranced by Iris’ breasts, nosing one of her pale nipples lazily.

“Are you bothered that you’re smaller than me? I mean…” Iris paused. “I’m both taller than you, and fatter.” She stated matter-of-factly. Using the word ‘fat’ to describe someone’s physique in this day and age didn’t really carry any negative connotations with it. Some people were skinnier, some were fatter – it didn’t really matter which one you were. After all, people are different, and Iris was a chubby girl. But it was more common for men to be bigger, especially in terms of height, than their lover. 

Robert turns his attention from the stiff nipple to meet Iris’ gaze. He gives her a sheepish grin, before he shakes his head. “No.” He pauses. “Actually, I think I like it.” His gaze turns back to her abandoned breast, before he resumes his affections. “Sometimes,” He mumbles against the soft flesh of her globes. “Sometimes I pretend I’m a little boy in his mother’s safe embrace. It feels so safe, and warm.” He states innocently. “I know I might grow bigger than you one day. Or I might not. But I don’t mind. I like this. A lot.” He hums.

“You pretend this even when you’re inside of me?” Iris giggles, ruffling his hair.

“Yes.” Robert chuckles shyly, his cheeks reddening by the second. His big, bashful eyes meet Iris’.

“What a naughty, little boy I have, then. Little boys aren’t supposed to do those sorts of things to their mums.” Iris teases, brushing a thumb over Robert’s cheek. His blush is even fiercer now. “We could play pretend in bed if you want to, sometime.” She offers. “I could pretend to be a very loving mum with a very naughty boy, who doesn’t understand what he’s doing to her.”

Robert could feel his cock starting to grow again. While he still sported a beet-red blush, and felt a little bit embarrassed. The fact that Iris was in on the idea was wonderful. “I-it reminds me a little bit of our first night together.” Robert admits. “Except then _none_ of us knew what we were really doing. It just felt amazing.” He shoots Iris’ a shy smile.

Iris tilts her head down to kiss her young lover on the lips. “So that’s why it’s so arousing to you, hm? Because it reminds you of our first night together? When you couldn’t help yourself and pressed inside me, an older girl who was taking care of you?” She teases with a hushed voice. She clenches around his growing length, letting him know that she’s noticed how the idea turns him on. “I think that’s really sweet, actually.” She whispers against his lips, nuzzling his nose. “Are there more things like that, which turns you on?”

Robert moans softly as she squeezes around him. “There’s one more thing.” He admits, moving his hips a little, unable to stay still any longer. His blush persists as he’s building up courage to share his fantasies with her.

“Mmmhh…” Iris moans softly as Robert starts pushing and pulling in slow, luxurious motions. She lets her head fall back onto the pillow, while her hands trail over Robert’s back and bottom. “Go on, tell me. I’m your wife.” She whispers hotly, moving her hips in time with Robert’s.

“I-,” Robert pants softly. “I think back to when I watched you being taken by Richard.” He licks his lips. “I was so jealous, and yet I sat there obediently with my aching cock, watching you being had by another man.” He places each hand in the mattress next to Iris, supporting himself as he continues with the gentle push and pull motion. He meets his lover’s gaze. “I didn’t quite understand why I was so jealous then - because I didn’t understand that what he was doing to you is what husbands and wives usually do together. But when I think back to it, it turns me on.” Robert swallows, watching how Iris’ breasts moves softly with each motion. “It turned me on to hear how he praised your tight cunny, and your gorgeous body. I felt possessive and envious, and yet it turned me on to see how greedily he suckled your breasts and squeezed your soft flesh between his fingers.” Robert moans softly, stopping in his tracks to compose himself before he resumes moving on top of Iris. “I understand if that’s not something you want to do again, now that we know what sex means. But if I am honest, the memories turn me on.”

Iris had listened tentatively to Robert’s recollections, moaning softly every now and then as the imagery he presented to her only heightened her pleasure. To think that her loved _liked_ watching her being had by another man turned the situation completely on its head. Suddenly, the thought wasn’t so shameful or inappropriate anymore. If she was having a good time, and he was having a good time, what was the harm? “As long as you’re mine.” Iris finally whispered hotly, squeezing Robert’s firm little bum with her hands. “I don’t mind another man pleasing me, as long as you’re there, and you’re mine in heart, body and soul. And I’m much greedier than you are. I want you all to myself. I don’t want you sticking it in anyone else but me.”

Robert shuddered in delight, his hips grinding into Iris’ tight, wet, heat. His seeds and her juices from their previous lovemaking was making a frothy, sloppy mess where they were joined – and the noises it produced was lewd to put it mildly. “I’ve always been yours, and you’ll always have me to yourself.” Robert pants, his pace increasing slightly. He leans down for a messy kiss. “Iris… Tell me.” He moans in-between thrusts. “Tell me what you fantasize about.”

Iris’ gaze was glossy with lust as she looked up at the young boy on top of her. She loved to watch the shaft of his glistening cock disappeared into her heat, not to mention the soft moans he made when claiming her. _I do that. I make him make those sounds_. She panted softly underneath him, her breasts’ fluid motions increasing with Robert’s pace.

“I like it when you take me by surprise, because you’re just so overcome with lust.” She moans softly. “That is what reminds me of our first night together, when I woke up to you rubbing it between my folds.” She bites her lower lip, using her hands to encourage Robert’s hips to thrust a little bit harder into her. “Sometimes I fantasize that I wake up to you fucking me. Or that you just lift up my skirt and thrust into me while I’m working; that you just claim me when you please. Remember how you did that the day after we met? It makes me so hot to think about it.” Iris whimpers underneath him.

This was the last sensual strain poor Robert could handle before he was completely overwhelmed by lust. With a loud moan he starts slamming into Iris’ sloppy, tight heat, and Iris only spurs him on with her hands firmly gripping his bottom. The poor bed creaked below them, and the room filled with loud, wet slapping noises as Robert took Iris with a pistoning force.

Iris had had plenty of time to build up, and didn’t last long before she came. Her poor, orgasmic whimpers were drowned out by the loud noises that came from the act itself, and Robert’s moans. The girl could only squirm and whine helplessly in overstimulation as he continued his forceful rut into her. 

With a few particularly deep, hard and drawn thrusts Robert emptied his balls inside Iris’ for the third time that evening, letting out a deep groan of pleasure. Panting, sweaty and spent, he slumped down on top of his lover again, soon finding a soft breast to nuzzle. 

Iris’ hand found Robert’s hair again, ruffling the damp mess gently. His hips had finally stopped moving, but she still twitched a bit from the orgasm and the overstimulation. “You liked that idea, huh?” She chuckles breathlessly.

“I have the best wife in existence.” Robert kisses her soft breast in response. “If you ever have more ideas and wishes, let me know.” He finds a stiff nipple with his lips, suckling it gently.

“You too, my sweet Robert.” Iris sighs in content. “Don’t suckle too hard, they’re a bit sore now.” She hums. “And I’m spent too. I think we need to go to sleep.” She sighs. “And we’re also so sweaty and dirty now. Dare I even look at the mess that awaits us between my legs? So much for bathing.” She giggles.

Robert gives a few more lazy sucks to the nipple, before he lets go. He tilts his head up to meet Iris’ gaze. “You just rest. I’ll get the washbasin.” He smiles softly at her. “Good thing we thought about using a towel under your bottom.”

“I just hope the towel hasn’t been saturated.” Iris smiles, shaking her head.

With a careful motion, Robert got up on his knees and pulled out of Iris. It was indeed a beautiful mess they’ve made. Without disturbing the bed too much, he got up and out to the living room to get himself cleaned up.

When he returned with a washbasin and soap from the kitchen, it was like he walked through an invisible wall of thick, musky air. He didn’t realize how badly they’ve been at it before he entered the ‘scene’ again. He blushed a bit when he turned to open a window, only to realize there was condensation on the glass. “Oh… We should probably have let some air in while we were going at it.” He chuckles a little bit, before he opens the window a little. The cool winter air was refreshing. Robert threw another log on the fireplace before he walked over to the bed.

With careful hands he cleaned his lover up, and removed the used towel from underneath her. Dirty water and towels were quickly disposed of. But before Iris got the time to settle down properly in bed to sleep, Robert was back with a fresh, clean towel, placing it under her.

“Oh, Robert.” Iris giggled. “I’d love to, but I’m so tired. I don’t have it in me to go again now straight away.”

“Me neither.” Robert sighs as he gets into bed next to his lover, and snuggles up to her.

“But if we feel like it tomorrow when we wake up, we can get straight to it without having to get up first.” He grins as he nuzzles against her breasts.

At that, Iris could only laugh. “You’ll be the death of me, sweet boy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open for suggestions and inspiration. I can't promise I'll use what you send/comment, but I appreciate it!


End file.
